


if only you could see the world through my eyes

by gvitars



Category: McFly
Genre: :), Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, just some talking and cuddling and all that nonsense because i didn't want to make it any longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvitars/pseuds/gvitars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom smiles as he moves his chair so he's got his arm hooked with Danny's arm and his head leaning on Danny's shoulder. "Don't mind me, I'm just feeling clingy today."</p><p>"Like a cat," Danny adds with a small smile. "You don't have to tell me, I never mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	if only you could see the world through my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> just an extremely short story inspired by these two lovely instagram photos right here :)
> 
> http://instagram.com/p/ujnG_YzQSe/  
> http://instagram.com/p/uj8SxmzQQh/

Sitting in the studio at midnight is the last thing Tom wanted to do. Producing songs wasn't his forte.

Sitting in the studio at midnight with Danny made it a bit more enjoyable than usual, which helped a lot. Mostly because Tom can't figure most of Danny's programs. It's not exactly as easy as editing a YouTube video.

He yawns, watching Danny's eyes stare at the computer monitor in full focus. He smiles, lost in the moment. Danny's eyes are a beautiful shade of blue, but over the years, Tom's seen them turn green and sometimes gray. In their most intimate moments, it may turn an unusual dark color, but it's better to not talk about something as personal as that. They're just _so_ damn pretty.

"You alright there, Tommy? You're lookin' a bit drowsy."

The blonde blushes and nods in spite.

Their relationship was only just starting since Gi had graciously signed the divorce papers after Buzz's birth. It had been hard on her when Tom had first confessed to her seven months into the pregnancy, but thankfully he knew Giovanna was a completely understanding person and could clearly see how in love Tom was with Danny. It may have taken a few helpful fans to point it out for her as well. Ever since then, Tom's head has been in the clouds. Clouds shaped like Danny.

"Sorry."

Danny chuckles. "'s alright. I know I'm hot."

Tom rolls his eyes, but doesn't deny. "You're so full of yourself."

"Oh, am I?" He takes off his headphones and swivels his chair to face Tom. "Then tell me why you were staring right at me."

Lying wasn't Tom's forte as well. He was an honest man most of the time. Whenever he did lie, someone would always be able to point it out. For a moment he's mesmerized by Danny's eyes again, but after coming up with no good excuse, Tom sighs sharply. "I confess! I was staring at you."

Danny grins and leans forward, giving Tom a quick peck on the lips. "I should get paid for looking this good."

"Shut up," Tom laughs, shoving the Boltoner away from him. 

They fall into routine again with Danny dedicating all his attention to producing a song and Tom sitting in the sidelines giving his input every now and then. He begins to daydream and gaze at Danny again, admiring every single tattoo on his left arm and the way his jaw would tighten and slack when he becomes inspired.

He decides it's the perfect moment to burn into his brain, so Tom whips out his phone, contemplating how artsy he should make this picture. Smirking, he takes off his glasses and tilts it, making sure Danny is perfectly visible through one of the lenses. "Turn your head, will you babe?"

Danny does as he's told and shifts his head, his concentrated expression plastered onto his face. Tom takes the photo and looks at it with satisfaction. "This is going on Instagram."

"I look horrible, don't post that."

"You say that as if you expect me not to."

"Well, I do."

Tom raises an eyebrow at him, challenging the brunet. "Too bad."

Danny rolls his eyes and smiles, turning his head back to the computer screen. "You stubborn bastard." He slips on his headphones.

"Yeah, but you love me," Tom laughs, leaning forward from his chair to give Danny a peck on the cheek. He copies his actions and takes another quick selfie with Danny, making sure his glasses are back on and a silly face is worn.

"I know what you're doing. Stop being such a goof," Danny giggles without ripping his eyes away from the screen. 

"Usually I would be the one saying that to you," Tom smiles as he moves his chair so he's got his arm hooked with Danny's arm and his head leaning on Danny's shoulder. "Don't mind me, I'm just feeling clingy today."

"Like a cat," Danny adds with a small smile. "You don't have to tell me, I never mind."


End file.
